


I’ll Hold Your Hand

by IchiBri



Series: Sheith New Year 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiBri/pseuds/IchiBri
Summary: Shiro climbed up to Keith. He stood for a long moment to look out over the expanse of sand and cacti. “We should have a great view from here,” he said, his voice curling around them like a warm blanket. He lowered himself to sit beside Keith, pressed close to reach around him for the actual blanket that would shield them from the chill of the desert night.A low hum rumbled in Keith’s chest. He leaned into Shiro’s side as the weight of Shiro’s arm settled around his shoulder. “I can’t remember the last time I watched fireworks.”





	I’ll Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - New Year's

How his desert shack remained standing after the Galra invasion, Keith didn’t know. But as he pulled himself onto its roof and caught the blanket Shiro tossed up at him, Keith felt immense pride in his craftsmanship skills. A place all their own, far away from the prying eyes and the cacophony of Garrison festivities—their pair of hoverbikes parked beside it like they were coming home—Keith breathed in the dry dusty air, a hint of earthy sweetness from the creosote bushes.

He crawled up the slant of the roof and sat with his knees drawn to his chest. As he watched Shiro heave himself onto the roof—white bangs hanging over his dark eyes as his gaze drifted higher to meet Keith’s—Keith hunched forward to hide the tender curve of his lips against his knees. The darkness of night behind Shiro—the desert stars twinkling so beautifully, even after all the years he’d spent among them in space, their glow in Earth’s sky was a true wonder of the universe—set a backdrop fit for the man himself.

Shiro climbed up to Keith. He stood for a long moment to look out over the expanse of sand and cacti. “We should have a great view from here,” he said, his voice curling around them like a warm blanket. He lowered himself to sit beside Keith, pressed close to reach around him for the actual blanket that would shield them from the chill of the desert night.

A low hum rumbled in Keith’s chest. He leaned into Shiro’s side as the weight of Shiro’s arm settled around his shoulder. “I can’t remember the last time I watched fireworks.”

“I can remember my first time,” Shiro said with a quiet chuckle. “I was five, and my grandpa took me to the summer fair. He put me on his shoulders so I could see, but after the first one went off, I cried and cried and cried.” His eyes lowered to his boots, and there was a softness to his nostalgic smile. “He always said I didn’t stop till he held my hand, but I recall it being the cotton candy he bought me afterwards.”

Keith nudged Shiro’s ribs. “Well,” he laughed a breath, and with it, his lips curved into a playful smile, “I don’t have any cotton candy, but I’ll hold your hand.”

Small puffs of laughter—vibratory in his exhale—accompanied the shine of stars in Shiro’s eyes. “Would you?” he asked, turning the palm of his Altean prothesis over and wiggling his fingers.

When Keith reached for Shiro’s hand, he already knew the feel of their fingers intertwined. It wasn’t quite the warmth of flesh that held him close by the shoulder, but neither was it the harsh cold of metal against his skin. It was familiar in its heat—a soothing coziness, smooth in its curling of fingers that enveloped Keith’s hand.

A low, humming whistle cut through the silence of the desert just as easily as its tail of light shot into the stars. The loud pop of its golden explosion jolted the pair’s shoulders, and they stared at each other for the duration of the long whistle of the next firework before bowing forward with their laughter.

Drowned out by the fizzling displays of color and the booms echoing across the sky, the breathless laughs went unheard. But the crinkles of their eyes—tears brimming in their corners—and the mirth that stretched their grins wide mirrored each other in a perfect harmony. Through lashes dusted with gaiety, they found a more beautiful picture painted in each other’s laughter than the fireworks blooming in the sky,

As their breaths evened out, they stared at each other for a long moment, watching the colors light their cheeks and reflect in their irises. When they turned for the sky, they leaned into each other until Shiro’s head rested atop Keith’s.

Held so close and with such tenderness in the touch, Keith thought his heart should be up in the stars. For surely, it would burst with the love that overflowed and produce a bang bigger than any firework as it streaked across the sky.

It would fit so nicely among the shapes and figures exploding on the horizon. Rainbows and flowers, birds and aliens, even Voltron and the lions. With some Altean magic and good ole fashioned chemical science, the Garrison put on a show fit for their first New Year’s following the end of the war.

The image of Voltron faded into the stars. The quietness that followed was palpable in its electric titillation. Only when Voltron’s distinct colors left behind the darkness of night did a golden light whistle into the sky.

It exploded with fizzling streaks that displayed _10_. With precise clockwork, the countdown rang out with echoing booms and snaps, each second crackling away to the thunder of the next.

When the _2_ lit up the sky, Shiro slipped his fingers out of Keith’s hold. With the whistling trail of the _1_ racing for the stars, Shiro touched his hand to Keith’s chin. A questioning gaze blinked; and when Keith’s eyes opened to the embers of the _1_ falling back to the desert sand, they shined with the same intent of Shiro’s gaze.

Shiro tipped Keith’s chin higher, and Keith pushed forward to meet him. They kissed with the echoing of their hearts in time with the booms of the fireworks. The blanket fell away as Keith crawled into Shiro’s lap. He leaned further into the kiss, head tilting to match the curve of Shiro’s lips, and he chased those lips as Shiro fell back to the roof.

When Keith pulled back for breath, he sucked in a shaky laugh. Beneath him, Shiro rolled his lip between the bite of his teeth, a groan crawling up his throat at how the fizzling embers of the New Year’s greeting written in the sky framed Keith in a beautiful golden glow. Shiro reached up and hooked his hand at Keith’s neck to drag Keith back down to him.

“To another year of this,” he said, his voice deep and throaty, before rising to steal Keith’s breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me @ichibri on Twitter & Tumblr


End file.
